


Wire-Flower

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Koliro drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Romance, Courtship, Ficlet, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: When Shiro woke up, he found a wire-flower lying outside his door.It was a flower made out of iridescent wire— that as much was obvious. It had seven petals, a long stem, and a curving leaf. He nearly stepped on it when he was going out of his room to start the day.





	Wire-Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrock/gifts).



When Shiro woke up, he found a wire-flower lying outside his door.

 

It was a flower made out of iridescent wire— that as much was obvious. It had seven petals, a long stem, and a curving leaf. He nearly stepped on it when he was going out of his room to start the day.

 

Looking around the Paladins Deck, Shiro scratched his head in confusion. Though the Castleship now housed hundreds of refugees and people who were willing to fight with the Voltron Coalition— the Balmerans, the Olkaris, and even the Blade of Marmora members —the deck was still off-limit except for the Paladins of Voltron, Allura, and Coran. So it wasn’t that hard to find the ‘culprit’.

 

Or so Shiro thought.

 

When he went to check the security camera feed, he couldn’t find  _ anything _ . It was frustrating— but at least that narrowed down the suspect. Lance and Hunk had no knowledge about hacking— and while Keith could do it, being one of the Blades, he also couldn’t read Altean. 

 

So, that was only Pidge, Allura, and Coran left.

 

Years of being friends with the Holts, Shiro knew that Katie had practically zero patience in crafts— art, she could do. Crafts, though? Not so much.

 

He didn’t know about Coran— actually, come to think about it, he didn’t know  _ anything _ about Coran. The man was still a mystery, even after a few years they were working together. However, Allura… Didn’t she once say that she loved something sparkly? And she loved flowers too.

 

Well, then… 

 

Shiro decided to keep the matter to himself, after a few days being unable to sleep (not that he was able to sleep before… but that was beside the point). He didn’t know how to gently turn down Allura’s feelings and he didn’t want to make things awkward— after all, he already had his eye on someone else.

 

So, yeah. It was best to keep it quiet.

 

Except… he found another wire-flower a few days after the first one. Then another. Then  _ another _ . Shiro kept finding them lying innocuously outside his door, until there was at least a dozen of them. 

 

He really had to solve this once and for all.

 

Finally, he had the chance after the routine debriefing. Shiro deliberately hung back while the others filed out of the room, only to snatch Allura off.

 

“What is it, Shiro?” Allura asked, giving him confused smile.

 

“Okay.” Shiro steeled himself. He could do this. “Allura, I just wanna say that… I only see you like a sister. So…”

 

Shiro hated to see disappointment that would show in her face, so he’d kept his eyes shut. A minute passed in uncomfortable silence, he slowly turned and opened his eyes—

 

— only to see Allura’s eyes were wide and  _ glassy _ .

 

Oh  _ fuck _ .

 

“I— I mean, we— Uhh, I—” Dread and panic rose from his chest. He really didn’t mean to make her  _ cry _ , okay! She just— she lost so much and now Shiro felt like he was the absolute  _ worst _ .

 

“You… you really mean it? You really think I’m like a sister to you?” Allura said quietly, but she sounded… hopeful? “Shiro, I didn’t know what to say. I— I am so  _ honored _ .”

 

Uh. What.

 

Before he knew it, she rushed towards him and hugged him tight. She was crying for real now and Shiro’s mind was a whirlwind of conflicting thoughts and emotions.

 

“I’m so sorry if I’m being really emotional, Shiro. But… I also see you like a brother that I never had. Thank you, thank you for telling me this. Thank you for being my  _ family _ .”

 

In the end, the only thing he could do was hug her until she was done crying.

 

So the wire-flowers weren’t Allura’s doing— and holy hell, that was still quite a trip. Somehow he gained a sort-of sister and zero clue about the mysterious sender.

 

At least until she saw the wire-flowers in Shiro’s room and told him that wire-crafting was a long lost art of the Galra people. 

 

“The technique has evolved, but I’m very sure that this is  _ tl’kaar _ ”, she said enthusiastically, and yeah. Shiro didn’t know how to pronounce that. “Where did you get these, Shiro? They’re so  _ beautiful! _ ”

 

Shiro could only give her a half-assed lie about how he got them for cheap somewhere, not wanting to get teased by her or send her into panic.

 

Galran craft, huh.

 

Well, that actually made Shiro’s hunt  _ way _ easier. There was only one Galra who had access to the Paladins Deck.

 

It was easy to find Keith. The Half-Galra warrior could be easily found on the training deck, along with a couple Blades. In fact, that was how Shiro found him— wrestling with Antok on the floor, while Kolivan and Thace were discussing something by the wall. 

 

Kolivan noticed him first, ears perking in attention. Shiro gave them a quick wave and a toothy smile, before waiting for Keith to be done. It wasn’t long until Keith and Antok noticed him too and both of them went to their feet.

 

“Keith.” Shiro hesitated, briefly eyeing Kolivan. “Can we talk? Alone?”

 

Keith gave Shiro a shrug. “I don’t keep secrets from my family, Shiro. Anything you tell me I will tell to my mate and mate.”

 

Fuckin’ hell, Shiro thought. What the hell. He was going to die either way, so  _ what the hell _ .

 

He took out the wire-flower he carried with him for everyone to see. Keith’s eyes widened— huh, so he did recognize it.

 

“I’m… I’m really sorry, Keith. I don’t know what your intentions— I mean, I have an idea, but… I really don’t think we should…” Shiro took a deep breath. “I don’t know about Galran culture and I know that Humans can  _ technically _ be in poly relationship— but… I don’t think I  _ can _ , you know?”

 

“Wait”, Keith interrupted. “I didn't send you this.”

 

Uh, okay. What.

 

“You didn’t?” Shiro wanted to tear his own hair. This was so  _ frustrating _ . “Then who—”

 

“As far as I know—” Antok interrupted. “Only one person in this room who practices the craft of  _ tl’kaar _ , and it’s definitely not Keith.”

 

Shiro shut his mouth. Then opened it.

 

“Uh. Who?”

 

Almost in unison, Keith and Antok turned to where Kolivan and Thace stood. Shiro turned and found Thace grinning smugly, thumb pointing at Kolivan who had their ears pinned back. The Leader of the Blade was glaring at Keith and Antok.

 

Okay. Seriously,  _ what?! _

 

“Oh don’t give us that look. You should be grateful that you don’t have to spend the next five _dralsa_ _pining_ ”, Keith rolled his eyes, while Antok and Thace snickered. Then, the three of them left the training deck, but not before wishing Shiro good luck. For what, he didn’t even know.

 

“Uh”, Shiro hesitated. Uncertain. Was Kolivan really  _ pining _ after  _ him? _

 

So very slowly, Kolivan began to move to Shiro’s direction. Their ears were still drooping, but their facial features were softer than usual.

 

In the end, Shiro could only aks, “Is it true?”

 

“It is”, Kolivan answered without missing a beat. “I… do not wish to impose. You don’t have to return my feelings— I realize it’s merely… some foolish whims.”

 

“ _ Foolish?! _ It’s not— That’s  _ not _ what I mean!” Shiro laughed, almost hysterical. “This is— I  _ like _ you but this is kinda— I didn’t expect  _ this _ .”

 

A pause. Kolivan was still quiet.

 

“I’m— I’m super flattered and, oh my gosh, Kolivan—”

 

Kolivan placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, his hand big and warm and heavy, and that was all it took for Shiro to stop rambling.

 

“I don’t mind waiting until you are more certain about your feelings”, they said, softly.

 

Shiro didn’t know how to answer to that. He twirled the wire-flower in his fingers.

 

“Do you  _ really _ like me?” he asked, finally. Kolivan nodded. “But— why?”

 

The Galra took a deep breath before answering, “You are brave, strong, and steadfast. However, I… think it was your kindness that eventually draw me in.”

 

Shiro couldn’t help but blush at the praise, even though he felt like he didn’t deserve all of it.

 

“Shiro”, Kolivan said, breaking the silence. His other hand moved to reach the wire-flower in Shiro’s fingers. “You don’t have to accept my courtship for whatever reason unless it’s on your own volition. And if you want me to stop for whatever reason, then I’ll stop.”

 

“No”, Shiro blurted out. “No, I… uh. I think it’s sweet. Very sweet, actually.”

 

Kolivan’s ears perked back up. “Really?”

 

_ Okay _ , that was cute, Shiro had to admit. “Yeah, really.” Then, he added. “Um. Also, I don’t know the accepted behavior about this whole… courtship thing? Do you, maybe, can… teach me?”

 

Kolivan gave Shiro a small smile, and Shiro felt his heart flip inside his chest.

 

“Of course. Hmm, where should we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> pssst, go check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
